Rainy Day Snuggles and Hot Chocolate Kisses
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: When there were rainy days like this one, Ichi and Grimm would curl up together in bed & read, snuggle, draw, or talk. They loved these days. Days that allowed them to sip hot chocolate and watch crappy romance movies on the couch or laze in bed together.


**A/N: **Art trade with ~Vanescence over on dA! Ohmigosh, when she opened that journal and offered point commissions, art trades, & requests, I jumped on the chance to see a friends idea on paper and I am happily happy. Also, I'd like to credit *blackstorm on dA for the inspiration used for Grimmjow's drawing. I was reading her GrimmIchi Drabble collection two and her prompt for "Grope" that inspired that picture in my head.

* * *

Ichigo lay in bed with Grimmjow, reading a book on drawing human anatomy while the other man sat beside him, drawing something.

"Grimmjow? What's your favorite color?"

The blue haired man paused in his actions, looking at Ichigo.

"Favorite color? Ichigo, what's brought this on?"

"I dunno. Maybe I just wanna know what your favorite color is."

Grimmjow thought about it for a few beats before speaking.

"Purple."

"Purple? Why purple?"

"Purple because it goes well with both orange and blue. Why do you think I love seeing you wear my purple dress shirt?" Ichigo blushed, wiggling lower under the warm blankets. _'Damn Grimmjow... He's such a fucking sap...'_

Grimmjow patted his head, smiling. "What about you? What's your favorite color?"

Ichigo hummed softly, his legs kicking back and forth under the blankets. "Mm... Blue. This shade of blue the Mayans used in their art. It's called maya blue and it's so pretty because it reminds me of you when I look at it. I have a poster of just the color blue hanging in my cubicle at work. Every time I look at it, I think of you and how I can come home to you sitting in your office, wearing your reading glasses and looking so gorgeous."

Grimmjow purred, returning to work on his doodling before Ichigo could look. "Well, thank you. You know my being a lawyer is only short term, right?"

"I know. You dream of becoming as big a mangaka as Tite Kubo has with_ Zombiepowder_ and his other thing, but you want to be able to_ finish_ your first manga series once published."

"God, yes! You know me so well! And you dream of becoming a chef who is known world wide! A chef who knows how to cook with spices that not only complement, but contrast so well in a dish. At this rate, I'll be fat before I become a mangaka with the way you feed me."

Even though he was scowling, Ichigo pushed Grimmjow in the side playfully. "Ass. I _should_ force you on salad and fruit the next three months, but I _won't_ since I'm not that much of a jackassery filled health-nut to do so."

Grimmjow chuckled before outright laughing, his loud barking laugh causing Ichigo to laugh just as loud as he was.

"O-oh g-god! Gri-Grimm, you're an ass!"

They both sat there laughing for the next few minutes until they started to come off their high and settle down. "Oh, I swear to god if the neighbors call the cops again, I'm killing them in their sleep." Grimmjow said once he realized how loud they had gotten.

"Grimmjow, the police chief said one more break in and threat towards the neighbors, you're going to jail. You know you can't do that again! I'm not gonna be there to rape you in the shower."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "No one raped me in the shower. It's an urban myth, Ichigo."

"No. It's true and the reason you were never raped is because you have a tramp stamp of my name on your left ass cheek."

"You love that tattoo, you dope."

"And you know if you want to keep it, you'll let the neighbors sleep peacefully tonight."

"Ichigo! Hitsugaya is a douche and Yumichika is as gay as a straight man sleeping with a tranny!"

"I'll agree with you on that, but you leave them in peace tonight or I'll cock block you until death!"

Grimmjow huffed and pouted, knowing sex with only his hand sucked harder than Blondie with a popsicle in the summer. "Fine."

Ichigo smiled, sitting up on his knees and kissing Grimmjow sweetly. "Good boy, Grimmjow. Now, what are you drawing?"

"Something. Why do you care?"

"I care because I'm your boyfriend, now show me or I'll take your drawing supplies from you."

"Don't even go_ near_ my manga supplies, you shit! Touch 'em and I'll kill you until you're dead!"

Ichigo covered his mouth, hiding the grin and trying to muffle his laughter. It didn't work. "'Ki-kill me unt-til I'm de-dead?' Grimm, do you know what you just said?" Ichigo roared through his laughter, getting such a huge kick out of it.

While Ichigo laughed, Grimmjow scowled and continued to draw his picture. At least until he took the time to flex his cramping fingers and Ichigo stole the paper. "Hey!"

"This is us, right? How come you're a mermaid?"

"Mer_man_, dope!" Grimmjow said, trying to get his picture back of him as a merman, hiding behind a body board that Ichigo was holding in front of his person to hide his merman persona.

"It's really good. Are those mangrove trees? I _love_ those! Oh, Grimmjow, this is simply perfect!"

"It's not done..." The maya blue haired male muttered, blushing a little.

"But it still looks so damn good! We gotta frame this or post it online or something!"

"No! We are _not_ posting it online! People in the art community get so pissy about pictures of gay men."

"Come on! I know a few good sites we can post this on, please?"

"No, and that is my final answer."

"Oh, fine." Ichigo pouted, a huff leaving him.

"If it helps, I can get in contact with those manga websites you're always visiting and give them my full permission or blessing or whatever the hell you wanna call it and let the admins post it there."

"Eh. Post it on some art websites first! Feedback from strangers is better than the crap from our friends and family because they'll be all "Eeehhh..." and outright lie until you pressure them for the truth."

"Fine! Jesus, fine, okay? I'll post the first chapter on one of those stupid art sites you're always on!"

Ichigo beamed happily. "Thank you, Grimmjow!" He rolled his eyes and grabbed his unfinished picture, returning to it at once while Ichigo resettled himself to continue to read the decent length book from his office.

"Could you stop stealing my drawing books from my office?"

"No, because you have my manga in there."

"Your yaoi shit, your shōjo shit, shōnen shit..."

"Yes, but we're talking about my stealing your drawing books, Grimmy. You want me to stop."

"Yes. And you have your own damn book shelf in there, loaded with manga, so read some of the newer ones I got you like _Skip Beat_ or _Vampire Knight_."

"Vampires are old school, Grimmjow." Ichigo started. "And _Skip Beat_ pissed me off from the first chapter. I'm burning the series."

"Give it to Yuzu. She loves shit like shōjo manga." Grimmjow muttered as he rooted in his nightstand as he tried to find his out lining pens.

Ichigo was silent for a few moments, sitting up and rooting in his nightstand for Grimmjow's pens since he usually took notes with them. "Yeah, I can do that. She'd love the series."

"Slap a label on it..." The blue haired male muttered, tossing a point three pen out as Ichigo did the same with a normal ballpoint pen. "Say it's from both of us and she's giggling like a nut on happy pills."

"Mmhmm..." Ichigo hummed, still rooting in his night stand. "AH! I found it!"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, returning to work with his picture.

"Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow." Ichigo was poking his arm with something, but he ignored it for the next few minutes until Ichigo's constant stream of his name wore his nerves down.

"WHAT!"

"I have shit for you. Maybe I shouldn't give it to you if you're gonna scream at me."

"Ichigo, give it to me. You missed my birthday and I'm still pissed about it."

Ichigo groaned. "This is that present. I forgot where I put it and then got more shit to go with it. Open it!"

Grimmjow took it from him and slowly unwrapped it, expecting a gag gift like a thong or a blueberry Tastycake Pie. It has happened before. What sat in his lap wasn't a thong or a Tastycake Pie, but Sakura Pigma Micron Pens. "Holy shit, Ichigo! I needed to replace my pens! How the _fuck_ did you find out? And why is there more pens in this one package?"

Ichigo chuckled at his boyfriends surprise. "Like it? If so, open the other one."

Grimmjow ripped open the other one, a grin on his face at the other pen sets inside. "The two sixteen sets in black and assorted colors, the eight pack of black, the manga-comic pro set in eight, the Pigma Sensei Manga set with the eraser... Ichigo, how the hell did you know I needed these?"

"Not only did I see the sticky notes on your laptop, I saw you looking at them while we were getting printer paper and figured you'd been needing them for a while now. So I set aside some of my paychecks each week until I had enough to get you all of these so you can work on your manga."

Grimmjow's heart melted at his boyfriend's words. "Ichi..." He pulled the smaller male to sit up against him, pressing his lips against the ones before him, slowly kissing Ichigo until he was breathless. After the kiss, Ichigo pulled away, smiling happily and trying to catch his lost breath.

"I'm happy you love the gift, Grimmjow. But I'm sorry I gave it to you so late."

"Ichigo, I don't care. I'm the happiest man alive right now."

Ichigo smiled and picked up the book, snuggling against Grimmjow's side, but making sure he had room to work on his drawing and returning to the How To guide he "borrowed" from the small office Grimmjow had.

Yep, his boyfriend was happy as a kitten that got the canary _and_ the cream. And that happiness was theirs to share, now and forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Holy Chizz! I posted something in who the hell knows how long! Now, I'm working on a few commissions and the latest chapter of 'One Hundred Ways,' so keep an eye out for the new stuff, guys! Read, review or just drop a line to talk with me! I also disabled anonymous Reviews, since I wanna see who gets ticked off at me for this and anything else. Such as the sequel to Shackles. *evil grin*


End file.
